The Teenage Wolf
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: *complete!!*Glittering eyes and growls have been following Yagami Taichi around. Also, Yamato has been acting rather strange. Warnings: shounen-ai, but rating subject to change w/future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Teenage Wolf

Part 1

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

________________________________________________________________________ 

JC: Hey! It's me again with another insane fic!

Yamato: You just LOOOOVVVEEE to torture me, don't you?

JC: Sorry… Anyway, I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 and NEVER EVER WILL… 

Yamato: And I thank my lampshade for that.

JC: …

________________________________________________________________________ 

Taichi Yagami kicked the ball hard at the goal. Beads of sweat and perspiration dripped down his face, causing the triumphant smile on his face to be illuminated as the ball flew past the goalie. 

A whistle blows, signaling the end of the game.

"You stink!" Sora cried when Taichi came over to talk to her and the rest of the Chosen Children that had attended the game.

"Really, you do." Daisuke waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Shut up you guys." Taichi noggied Daisuke playfully.

"You're getting your stink on me!" the younger boy cried and tried to pull free.

"It's not like you take a bath anyway." Takeru cracked, causing everyone to laugh… everyone except Yamato.

"Hey, Yamato? What's wrong?" Sora glanced at the blonde, who appeared to be sniffing the air. "Oh, I get it. Taichi must REALLY smell bad."

"Wha.. What?" Yamato stopped sniffing and turned to look at her.

"I said 'Taichi must really smell bad' because you were sniffing." The redhead repeated, puzzled at the confused look on Yamato's face.

"Oh yeah… that's it." Yamato replied, a faint blush crossing over his cheeks. "I… uh… need to go. Sorry Taichi, I have band practice so I'll… see you guys later." And with that, he was gone.

"Well, I better go too." Koushiro said. "There's a computer convention at the mall and I don't want to miss it."

"I have homework." Daisuke muttered and left with Ken.

"I'll just… hang around until Mimi comes back from the bathroom." Sora said and plopped down on the bleachers with Miyako.

"Fine! Fine! I can take a hint! I'll shower." Taichi cried and turned towards the lockers.

"THANK YOU!" everyone chorused.

Yamato walked away from the soccer field as fast as he could. When he was sure no one was looking, he quickly adjusted the bulge in his pants. A soft moan escaped his lips when a familiar scent drifted into the air from the boy's locker room.

Taichi threw his head back into the stream of hot water, and reached for the shampoo bottle on the wall. Steam rose into the air, carrying his scent out the open windows into the evening air. The original child of courage gently slid his hand sensually over his upper body, while thinking of a certain young blonde whom he loved with all his heart. Of course, he couldn't tell Yamato that…

But unbeknownst to Taichi, he was being watched, by a pair of glittering eyes…

By the time Taichi's soccer team had finished their victory pizza party, it was dark. After his sixth slice of pizza, Taichi decided it was time to go home. The streets were dark, only illuminated by the lampposts. The occasional passing car caused the shadows around the young boy to dance… in an almost erotic fashion… at least… to the pair of eyes that watched him.

He was about a couple blocks from his apartment when Taichi heard a soft growl come from the bushes behind him. He quickened his pace, figuring it was a rabid dog or something and didn't want to stick around to find out. The growls started to get more intense… and a lot closer…

"Who's there?!" Taichi whirled around when he heard a twig behind him snap, the sound echoing in his mind. To his relief, no one was there… there were no bushes lining the road, and the street was quiet. 

Sighing with relief, he turned around and slammed right into someone.

"Itai… Yamato!" Taichi's eyes widened when he saw the blonde sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

"Ite… Taichi?" the blonde's face was flushed and nervous. "I didn't… uh… see you."

"Are you all right?" Taichi gasped when he saw a small gash on Yamato's arm. He grabbed his orange handkerchief and quickly wrapped the wound. 

The entire time he was busy with the handkerchief, Yamato's face turned redder and redder.

"There!" Taichi finished tying a knot and started to stand up, but Yamato stood up at the same time as well, which sent Taichi forward a bit into the crook of the blonde's neck.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Yamato slowly backed away.

"That…" Taichi started.

"What?" Yamato panicked. "What?"  


"You smell… nice… is that a new cologne?" Taichi blurted out, praying that his duffel bag hid the new bulge in his pants.

"Ah… yeah… " The taller boy replied, his voice cracking. "Why?"

"I just… well… I wanna know where you buy it… I like the smell." Taichi looked at the ground.

"I uh… look, I have to go. Sorry Taichi, maybe some other time." Yamato retreated and soon was gone into the darkness.

As soon as he got home, Taichi immediately took a long, cold shower. 

'The way he smells…' the boy mused as the stream of cold water hit his face. 

To Be Continued 

________________________________________________________________________

JC: So? What do you think? 

Solo: I think that… people are gonna bombard you with requests to finish it.

JC: Ah, souka… 

Solo: So? What will happen next time?

JC: Dunno… depends if people want me to finish. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Teenage Wolf

Part 2

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

_______________________________________________________________________ 

JC: Hi! Part two here! Wow… sometimes I scare myself.

Yamato: Can I PLEASE GET OUT OF THIS COSTUME?  
JC: No.

Yamato: But the fur is itchy and a lot of fans are staring at me like I'm dinner and… (sees JC's face) NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (runs off)

JC: (takes mask off) Wonder what spooked him?

Solo: Standard disclaimers apply: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02, never will, so don't sue!

JC: Remind me to write a shorter disclaimer later.

Solo: Hai!

________________________________________________________________________ 

Just when Yamato thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. One night after his encounter with Taichi on the streets…

"Yamato!" his father called as he walked in the door.

"Otousan! You're home early today." The blonde looked up from his homework.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be leaving tonight." The man muttered and pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes in. "You're not going to stay at home by yourself so I arranged for you to stay at a friend's house."

"Nani?" Yamato glared at his father. "I'm not some little kid!"

"I know. But I feel safer knowing you're under adult supervision."

"'Tousan!" the teenager protested, but his father would have none of it.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You and Yagami-san are best friends." 

'So now…' Yamato grunted as he stepped off the elevator and trudged toward the Yagami apartment. 'How am I going to control myself if everything smells of…'

The door opened suddenly and Taichi poked his head out.

"Yo! Yamato." The keeper of Courage said. "Well, don't just stand there! Come on in!"

Yamato nodded numbly, and followed Taichi inside. The apartment was neat, surprisingly, and so… empty.

"My parents went out to get some take-out. They should be back soon." Taichi practically pulled the other boy into his room.

"Nn…" Yamato hissed sharply as he felt his pants tighten. The room, obviously, reeked of Taichi's scent. 

"What's that Yamato?" Taichi turned around from what he was doing to stare at the blonde boy.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. It's nothing. Need help?" Yamato dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor.

"Sure. Just pull the extra futon out from the closet." Taichi called and started rummaging through some drawers for extra sheets.

"Fine!" Yamato started to pull the futon out of the closet. As he did so, he caught a whiff of the smell of fresh Taichi clothes while in the closet. And the soccer cleats from last season… and the jock-strap was there too and…

"Yamato! What are you doing in my closet?" Taichi poked the taller boy's back.

"Oh! I …" Yamato blushed beet red. "I had trouble getting the futon out."

"You wuss." Taichi reached in and pulled the futon out easily. "You just don't have any muscles." He chuckled and flexed an arm.

If Yamato hadn't had self-control, his mouth would have started a rather large fountain of drool. 

"Why are you staring?" Taichi asked, still in his flex pose. 'I hope he's looking at …' 

"Just staring at your completely goofy pose." The blonde forced a hard laugh.

"Yeah… but you gotta admit: I am a stud." Taichi laughed, as if it were a joke. But he was quite serious.

"Hm… we're gonna have to work on that though." Yamato smirked. 'You are a stud Taichi…'

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brown haired boy asked with mock annoyance. "Come here!"

And after another round of wrestling and five cartons of Chinese food later, it was time for bed.

"All right Yamato. Just a bit of warning. I snore in my sleep. Really loud." Taichi grinned and opened the door to the bedroom only to find…

"The cat just pissed on the futon." Yamato said blandly.

"What?" Taichi blinked, confused. "How do you know that…?" He said as he stepped on a wet puddle on the futon. 

"I did warn you." Yamato said smugly as Taichi glared and hopped on one foot to the bathroom. 

"I'll get you for that Ishida!" came the reply. "HIKARI! YOU BETTER HIDE MIKO BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"

Miko poked her head into the bedroom. Yamato glared at the cat and let out a sharp growl.

"This is my territory now kitty. Scat." Yamato bared his fangs, causing Miko to run screeching out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Taichi muttered as he walked back into the room, his feet leaving spots of water on the floor behind him. "What are we gonna do? You can't sleep on the futon with piss on it." 

"Well, for starters, take it outside." Yamato grabbed the drier end and started dragging the mattress toward the balcony door.

"Amen to that." Taichi followed him. Together, they positioned it out to dry.

"Bad kitty." Hikari scolded. "I'm so sorry guys." 

"It's OK Hikari." Yamato replied. "No big deal."

"So about the sleeping arrangement…." Taichi started. "I guess you'll have to… sleep uh… with me I guess."

Yamato's face turned an interesting shade, causing Taichi to stammer.

"That… is… of course… if… you don't mind." Taichi muttered, feeling his face turn hot with embarrassment. _'Aw, man, what am I gonna do? What if he figures it out? What if…?'_

To Be Continued…

________________________________________________________________________

JC: Well… that was rather short. This looks like it could be trouble. 

Yamato: I WANT OUT OF THIS COSTUME!

JC: Pipe down. 

Yamato: Grrr…

JC: What will happen next time? Unfortunately, it might take me a while to finish part three due to the fact that I have to do community service for school and homework. (Mutters something about stupid teachers) So the next update won't be for a while. Sorry. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO GAVE REVIEWS! (Bows head) Till next time! (Waves) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Teenage Wolf  
  
Part 3  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: So here's part 3 finally. Sorry if it took so long.  
  
Yamato: Same disclaimer as before, JC doesn't own anything.  
  
JC: OK, now last time we left Taichi and Yamato about…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So about the sleeping arrangement…." Taichi started. "I guess you'll have to… sleep uh… with me I guess."  
  
Yamato's face turned an interesting shade, causing Taichi to stammer.  
  
"That… is… of course… if… you don't mind." Taichi muttered, feeling his face turn hot with embarrassment. 'Aw, man, what am I gonna do? What if he figures it out? What if…?'  
  
"No offense Taichi, as generous as your offer is, there is just no room for both of us on that bed." Yamato forced himself to keep his raging hormones under control. Unfortunately…  
  
'Oh god… it's that smell again…' Taichi winced as he felt blood rush to his lower regions. 'Every time I see him, the way he smells just makes me want to jump him… what's this feeling?'  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato groaned, feeling and smelling the same effects that Taichi was and trying desperately to keep himself under control.  
  
"Uhn… Yamato…?" Taichi forced a confused look on his face.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!!" Hikari burst through the door, snapping both boys out of the heated daze.  
  
"Hikari! Never do that… again!" Taichi snapped.  
  
"Gomen… I just wanted to give Yamato the other futon that was in Mom and Dad's room." Hikari lugged the mattress in with Tailmon's help and left.  
  
"Oyasumi." And the door slowly clicked shut.  
  
"Well… I guess we don't have to worry about that now don't we?" Taichi forced a hard laugh before jumping underneath the covers of his bed so Yamato wouldn't see the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, good night?" Yamato lay down on the mattress.  
  
1 'This is gonna be a LLLOOONNNNGGGGG night…'  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Nnn…" Taichi groaned as he woke up from the steamy dream he had of Yamato only to find he was next to the blonde on the floor practically on top of him.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ggg… Taichi, isn't it a little early in the morning for that." Yamato slowly opened his eyes and then…  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!???!!!"  
  
"Go-go-men Yamato. I must have rolled off the bed in my sleep." Taichi bowed his head in apology and quickly ran off to the bathroom leaving a very sleepy and messy-haired Yamato behind.  
  
'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…' Taichi slumped against the bathroom wall and stared in the mirror. 'That was… just… so… eh?'  
  
The brunette stopped breathing as he peered closer at his reflection to see parts of his pajamas ripped or torn in several places. There were small scratches on his arms and odd grayish hairs all over him.  
  
'What in the world?' Taichi wondered. 'Where the heck did all this…?'  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Oi Onii-chan! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!!!" Hikari's voice called from outside.  
  
When Taichi opened the door, a line consisting of his family and Yamato stood outside.  
  
"Honestly Taichi, you may not do anything with your hair but the rest of us do!" his mother said.  
  
"I GET FIRST DIBS!" Hikari made a dash for the door.  
  
"Hey! I'm the guest!" Yamato tried to squeeze past Taichi as everyone trampled his or her way into the bathroom.  
  
Sore and groggy, Taichi returned to his bedroom to change out of his pajama's when he noticed the state of the futon on the floor. It too, had holes and claw like rips in it as well as being covered with the same strange gray hair.  
  
'What the heck?' Taichi knelt down to where Yamato was sleeping and instantly got a whiff of the blonde's unique scent. 'What is going on?'  
  
"Thank you Yagami-san." Yamato thanked Taichi's parents after breakfast and left for school before Taichi.  
  
'I'm so glad I got out of there.' Yamato groaned as he walked through the streets toward home. IT had happened last night, and thankfully Taichi was a heavy sleeper. The blonde had also noticed that the other boy was staring at him very oddly during breakfast.  
  
"Yamato! MATTE!!!" Taichi ran up and punched Yamato's arm. "Why didn't you wait for me?"  
  
"I uh… wanted some time alone, that's all." Yamato flushed. Taichi was all sweaty from running to catch up with him.  
  
"Oh." Taichi said and then stared at Yamato.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No. It's just…" Taichi started but then a shout drew his attention to the people ahead of him.  
  
"Taichi-sempai!!!" Daisuke called back to the two boys.  
  
"Hey Daisuke." Taichi walked up and found Hikari who apparently had left earlier than both Yamato and him standing with the younger leader of the Chosen Children.  
  
"Ne, Taichi-sempai? There's a scrimmage practice this afternoon. The coach wants you there early." Daisuke grinned. "Hikari-chan and I are going to the Digital World so I'm sorry I won't be there to watch."  
  
"What was that Daisuke?" Taichi glared at Daisuke.  
  
"Uh, with Takeru and Iori-kun of course!!!" Daisuke grinned.  
  
"EH?! You're forgetting me!" Miyako screamed as she popped up from out of nowhere with Iori and Takeru in tow.  
  
"I didn't mean it like THAT Miyako." Daisuke quickly tried to make some excuse to the purple-haired girl but Miyako started ranting so he ran.  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!!!" Miyako screeched.  
  
"Yare yare. See you guys later." Iori ran after Miyako.  
  
"Ja Onii-chan." Takeru followed the shorter boy with Hikari not far behind him.  
  
"They're certainly lively." Yamato commented.  
  
"Yeah." Taichi replied and the two continued on to school.  
  
The day passed by quickly for Taichi. He spent most of the time thinking about Yamato and all the weird things that seemed to be happening lately. But mostly about the way the blonde boy smelled.  
  
That afternoon passed rather quickly too, for the coach practically all but ran the team into the ground during the scrimmage.  
  
Beat, sweaty, and tired, Taichi stumbled toward the locker room across the field. The sun was sinking low and the air began to get cooler.  
  
Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle. The brunette turned in the direction of the sound and caught a whiff of the scent that made him weak in his knees.  
  
"Yamato?" Taichi called. "Where are you?"  
  
Just then, the bushes that lined the field exploded and SOMETHING jumped up and disappeared into the foliage beyond the line of trees. Before whatever it was could get away Taichi glimpsed a flash of gray.  
  
"What in the world?" Taichi gasped aloud and slowly walked over to the bushes to find a tuft of fur, the same kind he had found in his room earlier, stuck on a bramble of the bush.  
  
Off in the distance, a wolf howled.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Well, that was kinda short. The next part won't be for a while too. Sorry. School is taking up a lot of my time but luckily, I have a SHORT five-day break soon so I might make SOME progress with part 4.  
  
Yamato: See you all next time!!! (whispers) Can I take off the wolf-suit now?  
  
JC: No. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Teenage Wolf  
  
Part 4  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Hey! (waves) This part REALLY took a while to finish due to the fact that I have a LOT of schoolwork. Stupid teachers and their homework. GGGGRRR...  
  
Solo: Standard disclaimers apply: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02 and never will.  
  
JC: Well, on with the show.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The unearthly howl and the ever-growing-darker shadows sent Taichi Yagami back into the locker room as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
`It's... not possible... is it?' The soccer player leaned against the wall, knees shaking and breathing hard.  
  
`Yamato... he's...' Taichi slumped against the cool metal.  
  
The smell...  
  
The hair...  
  
`What is he?'   
  
Yamato sighed and leaned back into the park bench. That encounter had been a close one.  
  
`I'm still drawn to him. Even after I change... ... but then its worse. So much worse.' The blonde thought and slammed his fist against the bench.  
  
`What would happen if I didn't regain control? What would happen... if I caught him?' Yamato shuddered to think about it.  
  
`I would never ever hurt Taichi. Never...' Yamato stood up.  
  
`I have to tell him. Before he gets hurt... I can't live without someone knowing any longer... even if he doesn't feel the same way...'  
  
But when the blonde went to the practice field, no one was there. Sniffing, he found Taichi's scent leading towards home.  
  
"I'm back." Yamato said walking into the apartment.  
  
"Hi Yamato! Taichi's in his room." Hikari said walking in wearing her sweater. "My parents are taking me to shop for a dress. Dinner's in the fridge."  
  
"Have fun." Yamato said as Hikari tugged her somewhat reluctant parents out the door.  
  
"Taichi?" The blonde knocked on the door hesitantly. When he got no reply, Yamato pushed the door open a crack to find Taichi curled up on the bed, apparently sleeping. As the blonde approached, Taichi suddenly got up and violently pushed and pinned Yamato to the floor.  
  
"Yamato, we need to talk."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Well... this was unusually short... even for me. I wanted to write more but this story is most likely not going to be finished for a while. I have WAY too many unfinished stories and WAY too much schoolwork. I'm sorry, but I have NO idea when this story is going to be finished.  
  
Yamato: Aw, that sucks.  
  
Taichi: And just when it was getting good.  
  
JC: I know, I know. After ALL the book reports and other nasty little school projects go away and stop plaguing me with headaches, the story will most DEFINETLY continue. But until then, all the stuff I put up will be pretty old/was almost finished and just was.  
  
Yamato: See you next time!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Teenage Wolf

Part 5

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

________________________________________________________________________ 

JC: Hey! Sorry this part took so long!

Solo: Same disclaimer as before, JC doesn't own anything.

JC: Now… last time, we left Taichi and Yama about here…

________________________________________________________________________ 

"Taichi?" The blonde knocked on the door hesitantly. When he got no reply, Yamato pushed the door open a crack to find Taichi curled up on the bed, apparently sleeping. As the blonde approached, Taichi suddenly got up and violently pushed and pinned Yamato to the floor.

"Yamato, we need to talk." Taichi said roughly.

"About… what?" The blonde boy replied nervously as Taichi's body was practically pressed against his. 

"About you." Taichi said and leaned forward till his face was just inches from his best friend's. 

"What's there to talk about?" Yamato snarled, pretending to be upset when in reality he was scared… really scared. He felt the wolf within him begin creeping out.

"A lot." Taichi said and tightened his grip on Yamato's shoulders. 

"There's nothing to discuss." Yamato growled and tried to get up, but Taichi only pressed down harder against him, making it almost impossible for him to move. 

"There's something you've been hiding from me Yamato." Taichi said, his breath tickling Yamato's nose.

"I… I… don't know what you're talking about!" Yamato looked the other way and tried to ignore the feelings that were now screaming through his body and mind. 

"Yamato!" Taichi shouted. "I know you have SOMETHING to do with that wild animal that's been following me around!"

"Wild… animal?" Yamato stammered. 

"That animal makes me feel things. YOU make me feel things." The keeper of courage grunted and moved his face even closer (if it's possible to imagine since they're already cheek to cheek ^^). 

"Taichi… " Yamato breathed as his best friend gently made contact with his lips. He felt his body twitch hard, and forced himself to push Taichi's face away.

"We can't do this Taichi." 

"Why not?" Taichi, obviously irritated asked.

"Because… it's not…" Yamato started, his breathing quickening.

"Right?" Taichi glared and rubbed his thigh against Yamato's groin area. "I want this Yamato. I know you want this too. Badly."

"I… I…" For the second time, Yamato was left speechless, but that didn't help slow his transformation. He felt his fur start to emerge and cover his backside.

"Yamato?" Taichi hissed sharply as a hot scent made a powerful rush of hormones flow through his veins.

"Taichi… stop it… you're making it…" Yamato gasped as Taichi's scent grew muskier. His nails were now sharpening into claws. 

"Yamato?!" Taichi gasped in alarm as he watched the blonde's face warp into a wolf's. Coarse gray hair spouted down the taller boy's body rapidly as hands and feet became hard paws. 

"Taichi…get out. Now!" Yamato growled before he felt his capability of speaking vanish.

"But… " Taichi quickly rolled off Yamato, who by now had completely transformed into a rather LARGE grayish-blue wolf… a really BIG wolf in HEAT.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

To be continued…

________________________________________________________________________ 

JC: You know… I am really evil… but I don't know if this story will ever be finished.

Solo: Maybe by Halloween.

JC: Maybe. I'm going through a lot of stress now that I can't really concentrate too much on most of my old stories. Hopefully one day, this will be complete, but until then, enjoy all the other crazy stuff I crank out! Thank you to all the reviewers! You all rock!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Teenage Wolf  
  
Part 6  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
JC: I am so sorry. Here's the final part!   
  
Taichi: You'd better be!  
  
JC: Well, here it is. Part 6. And curse my lazy butt.  
  
Yamato: Oh we will...   
  
JC: (raises eyebrow)  
  
Yamato: Not curse you if you give this story a happy ending.  
  
Hikari: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02 and never ever will.  
  
JC: And so...  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
"GGAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Taichi yelled as the beast advanced. He slowly backed towards the door and grasped the handle... unfortunately... he found it was jammed. Desperately, he jiggled the handle, but to no avail. The wolf that was once his best friend pounced on him.   
  
The impact knocked the wind out of Taichi, and his body slammed hard against the door, Yamato was on him, growling and drooling. The wolf's scent was so thick that Taichi was half-turned on and half-scared to death.   
  
"Yama...to... calm down boy... please..." He said shakily, but animals can smell fear and the wolf decided to clamp his teeth onto Taichi's right arm. The soccer player howled in pain, screamed obscenities, and lashed out, causing the wolf to release his arm.   
  
This time, Taichi edged his way towards the sliding glass door to get out onto the veranda. Just has his hands slipped onto the door latch, Yamato came at him again. Taichi moved, but the wolf managed to catch his shirt in his jaws and tear it, leaving Taichi's upper body exposed. Yamato spat the remains of the shirt out of his mouth and charged again, this time successfully pinning his prey to the floor.   
  
'This is so not how I imagined to die...' Taichi thought as Yamato's breath hit his face and drool slowly slid down his body. He could tell the wolf was turned on and so was he... except for the fact that he was also shaking in fear. It was all too much... and everything went black.   
  
The next thing Taichi was aware of, was that he was lying in his bed. Something solid, warm, furry, and heavy was lying on him, but he couldn't make out what it was. Something soft and gentle pressed against his lips and made his head swim again, and he passed out as blue eyes full of concern watched him.  
  
When Taichi woke up, it was morning. He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when memory flooded him. Had he dreamed it? The wolf? The arousal? The...  
  
"Yamato?" Taichi looked under the covers. No wolf. The floor. Nothing. Under the bed. Nada.   
  
Upon opening the bedroom door, he found the blonde standing by the stove, cooking something that smelled suspiciously like real food.   
  
"You finally woke up. The rest of your family went out already." Yamato said without turning around.   
  
"You... you..." Taichi stammered.   
  
Yamato turned the stove off and wordlessly started scooping fried rice into a bowl.  
  
"If you're asking about last night, forget it." Yamato said flatly and thrust the bowl at Taichi along with chopsticks.   
  
"But...." Taichi stammered.  
  
"No 'buts'." Yamato replied firmly, sniffing. "You drive me crazy enough as it is."  
  
"I still..." Taichi started again but Yamato cut him off by shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth. Taichi made a face, chewed, swallowed, before grabbing the blonde and kissing him.   
  
"Taichi! What are you...?" Yamato gasped, face red.  
  
"Yamato... you may not want to talk now... but you'll want to someday. I can wait." Taichi grinned and swallowed another mouthful of fried rice.   
  
"Wait a second..." The blonde backed away.  
  
"I won't deny that I'm attracted to you... and I'm sure you won't deny that you're attracted to me either. But hear me out..." Taichi stepped forward. "Whatever happens, I want to be there for you... OK?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Yamato said.  
  
"Now... is that wolf half of you housebroken?"   
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
The End 


End file.
